Apparatuses, devices and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to interface techniques and, more particularly, to a signal transmitting circuit to save power in a standby state.
Today, various types of electronic devices are being used. An electronic device may solely perform its own functions. Moreover, the electronic device may perform its own functions while exchanging signals and data with another electronic device. An interface technique is used to exchange signals and data between two electronic devices. As various types of electronic devices become available, types of interface protocols are increasing.
For example, Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance proposed an interface protocol using “UniPro” as a link layer to unify the interfacing procedure of mobile devices.